mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat:' "Like Sub-Zero, Scorpion's true name and origin are not known. He has shown from time to time distrust and hatred towards Sub-Zero. Between Ninjas, this is usually a sign of opposing clans." *'Mortal Kombat II:' "The hell-spawned spectre rises from the pits. After learning of Sub-Zero's return, he again stalks the ninja assassin- following him into the dark realm of the Outworld where he continues his own unholy mission." *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3:' "When Shao Kahn makes a failed attempt at stealing the souls which occupy Earth's hell, Scorpion is able to escape from the Nether region. Free to roam the Earth once more, Scorpion holds allegiance with no one. He's a wild card in Earth's struggle against the Outworld." *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "In hopes of gaining Scorpion as a new ally in the war with the Elder Gods, Quan Chi makes the dead Ninja an offer he cannot refuse... Life, in exchange for his services as a warrior against the Elders. Scorpion accepts, but hides under ulterior motives." *'Deadly Alliance:' "The ninja spectre Scorpion had assumed for many years that Sub-Zero had killed his family and clan, only to later discover that the true murderer was the sorcerer Quan Chi. After revealing his treachery, Quan Chi then attempted to send Scorpion to the 5th plane of the Netherrealm. Thinking quickly, Scorpion grappled the sorcerer at the last moment and they were both transported to that forbidden realm. This turn of events boded well for Scorpion and his strength increased the longed he remained there. Quan Chi's powers, however, proved to be useless against him. Scorpion hunted Quan Chi relentlessly throughout the Netherrealm, thrashing him every chance he could. Eventually, Quan Chi enlisted the help of two Oni to protect him from the onslaught. When Quan Chi finally discovered a way out of the Netherrealm through a strange portal, Scorpion rushed to follow him. He emerged in Outworld but in a different location, far from his prey. He can still sense Quan Chi's presence and will hunt him wherever he runs to. There is nowhere the sorcerer can hide." *'Deception: (Bio Kard)' "In his haste to confront his nemesis, Quan Chi, he was ambushed by two Oni and cast into a powerful soulnado. He would surely have been torn apart by the souls trapped there had he not managed to escape into the Void." *'Deception:' "In my haste to confront my nemesis, Quan Chi, I was ambushed by two oni and cast into a powerful soulnado. I would surely have been torn apart by the souls trapped there had I not managed to escape in the Voids. It was there that I first set eyes on the fabled Elder Gods. I would forever changed by this encounter. While in the Void, I witness, along with the Elder Gods, the death of Raiden and the re-emergence of the Dragon King. Suddenly aware of my presence, the Elder Gods transformed me into their servant and gave me a new purpose: to prevent the Dragon King from merging the realms." *'Shaolin Monks:' "A tormented spectre bent on revenge, Scorpion has one desire: to slay the one who killed his family and clan. Returning from the abyss of death, he will find his nemesis. He will destroy Sub-Zero." *'MK vs DCU:' "Scorpion was once a member of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan before he was slain by the elder Sub-Zero. Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament and killed Sub-Zero to avenge the murders of his family and clan. But Sub-Zero's younger brother assumed his name and donned the familiar blue assassin's garb. Though he remains Quan Chi's enforcer, Scorpion will not rest until this Sub-Zero has been slain as well." Storyline Born to the Shirai-ryu Ninja clan, Hanzo Hasashi was among the best shinobi in the clan. He earned the name "Sasori", the Japanese word for "Scorpion" because of his incredible Ninja skills, and his life was blessed with kombat for the glory of his clan's Grand Master. However, when he received a mission from the vile necromancer Quan Chi to steal the sacred Map of Elements from the Order of Light's Shaolin Temple, Scorpion was brutally murdered in battle by the Lin Kuei warrior, Sub-Zero. Consequently his family, and his clan were slaughtered by Quan Chi as payment to the Lin Kuei. Scorpion's soul was sent to the Netherrealm, where he laid waste. He fought Sub-Zero again in the Prison of Souls during his damnation, but was beaten again, allowing the Lin Kuei warrior to escape. Mortal Kombat Two years after being slain by the elder Sub-Zero, Scorpion was resurrected by Quan Chi, returned to Earthrealm, and participated in Shang Tsung's tournament. If he defeated Sub-Zero, he would avenge himself and from what Quan Chi told him, his clan, but if he was defeated again, his soul would be hurled into oblivion. However, it would not be until after Liu Kang's defeat of Goro that he would catch Sub-Zero unguarded and have his revenge, burning the defeated Lin Kuei. Immediately afterward, he returned to the Netherrealm in an explosion of fire and ash. Mortal Kombat II While in the Netherrealm, Scorpion would catch wind of a new tournament in Outworld, as well as Sub-Zero's participation. Shocked and angered that his murderer somehow returned to life, Scorpion followed his opponent to Shao Kahn's tournament. However, during one of Sub-Zero's battles, he witnessed the Lin Kuei sparing his opponent's life. He would soon learn that this Sub-Zero was not his murderer, but Sub-Zero's younger brother. To atone for slaying his kin, Scorpion vowed to protect Sub-Zero instead. But Sub-Zero would never know this, or the reason behind it. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/''Mortal Kombat Trilogy When Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm and unsuccessfully tried to conquer the Netherrealm as well, Scorpion was inadvertently set free, and began walking the Earth once more. He pledged allegiance to no one, taking neither friends nor enemies. Shao Kahn, however, recognized Scorpion's superior warrior skills, and enlisted the ninja in his forces. Scorpion's allegiance with Shao Kahn quickly dissolved when he discovered that Sub-Zero was one of Earth's Chosen warriors and therefore one of Shao Kahn's targets. He turned on Shao Kahn, and sided with the Earthrealm warriors in their final showdown with the evil emperor. With Shao Kahn and his minions defeated, Earth reverted back to normal, causing Scorpion to return to the Netherrealm once more. Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold Sometime after his return to the Netherrealm, Scorpion heard that his wife and child had been slain. He encountered the sorcerer Quan Chi, who told Scorpion that Sub-Zero was the murderer. Hearing this angered Scorpion anew, and he swore he would slay Sub-Zero, much like his brother before him. However, in Scorpion's ending, Quan Chi reveals that he had tricked Scorpion into believing that Sub-Zero had slain his wife and child in the hope that he would break his vow of protecting Sub-Zero as retribution for killing his brother the original Sub-Zero. The true murderer of Scorpion's family was Quan Chi. After Scorpion defeated the new Sub-Zero and learned the truth, the sorcerer attempted to transport Scorpion back to the Netherrealm. Thinking quickly, the spectre ran towards the sorcerer, sending both of them back to the Netherrealm. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance During the years that Quan Chi spent trapped in the fifth plane of the Netherrealm, he would be chased, brutalized, and tortured by Scorpion. Quan Chi had little chance of escape, as his powers were weakened while he was in the Netherrealm, and Scorpion's power and strength conversely increased (note: Quan Chi, as Shinnok's second-in-command, had previously resided in the Netherrealm. However, this was explained as a new region of the Netherrealm where sorcerers retain their power). Quan Chi eventually struck a deal with the two Oni, Drahmin and Moloch, who fought off Scorpion for him. When Quan Chi escaped the Netherrealm through a portal, Scorpion followed him, but it did not send him to the same place. He continued to hound Quan Chi in a game of cat-and-mouse until he found himself at Shang Tsung's palace, where he was ambushed by Drahmin and Moloch, who had also escaped the Netherrealm. They threw him into the Soulnado, believing that it would eliminate the ninja spectre once and for all. Mortal Kombat: Deception Scorpion, however, managed to escape into the Void before the purity of the Soulnado tore him apart. While in the Void, he met the Elder Gods, and forever became changed from what he saw. He also witnessed Raiden's sacrifice and Onaga's dominance beginning to unfold. The Elder Gods were aware of his presence and enhanced his mortal and supernatural abilities, making him the Champion of the Elder Gods. The Elder Gods gave him a new mission, to seek and destroy Onaga before he unmade the realms. Scorpion emerged from the Void and returned to Outworld. Scorpion is seen in Konquest mode before Onaga goes to retrieve the amulet from Quan Chi and fights Shujinko in the name of the Elder Gods. Shujinko won the battle. In his ending it is said that Scorpion tracked Onaga through the realms to fight him, but it is actually unknown if he fought him, as it is known that at least Shujinko was the one who destroyed the Dragon King. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon In Konquest mode, Scorpion was no longer willing to serve as the Elder Gods' champion. This was due to the bargain he had made with the Elder Gods to serve them in the first place; they would resurrect the Shirai Ryu clan along with the resurrection of his wife and son, in return for his services. While the Elder Gods did fulfill their promise, they brought back the Shirai Ryu clan as hellspawned warriors, the same as Scorpion. Enraged at what he perceived as their betrayal, Scorpion vowed to gain vengeance on the Elder Gods by removing the two things crucial to their plans to prevent Armageddon - the Edenian brothers Taven and Daegon. As Taven made his way to a final confrontation with his brother, Scorpion's clan repeatedly attacked him. With his warriors unable to stop the half-god, Scorpion used his powers of the Nether and summoned giant, flaming skulls to attack Taven. Yet again, Taven prevailed, leaving Scorpion to fight him, but the ninja spectre lost. Afterwards, Scorpion participated in the Battle of Armageddon and was killed. He was seen with Sub-Zero's Kori Blade in his spine. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe In the story mode, Scorpion first interrupted a battle between Liu Kang and Sub-Zero. After a losing battle with Liu Kang, Scorpion switched places with the Flash and was captured weakened by Batman. Scorpion escaped and later brought Sub-Zero to the Netherrealm and the two battle, freeing Quan Chi. Quan Chi sent Sub-Zero back to warn Raiden that alliances needed to be formed to stop the world merging, and then he sent Scorpion to look for the Princess Kitana. Scorpion went to Gotham, where he confronted the Joker who foolishly tried to take on the ninja spectre and was thrashed by him. Not finding the princess there,Scorpion ventured to Wonder Woman's island. She refused to let Scorpion wander the island, so he fought the princess and bested her. Scorpion then went to Metropolis, where he was met by Superman. Annoyed with the Man of Steel, Scorpion turned out to have an advantage due to Superman's weakness from magic. After the fight, an enraged Kitana appeared and Scorpion, with no other choice, beat her unconscious. Quan Chi then appeared and ordered Scorpion to take her to Raiden. Awake, Kitana informed all the Kombatants of the being known as Dark Kahn, who was the focal point of the worlds merging. Scorpion teamed up with Shang Tsung and Baraka to take on Captain Marvel in the Netherrealm only to be defeated. Scorpion was then forced to work with Sub-Zero, and they made their way to the Wu Shi Academy, where they confronted Lex Luthor and Catwoman. Though Sub-Zero froze Catwoman in place, he and Scorpion both were defeated by Luthor. Endings *'Mortal Kombat: (Non-Canonical)' ''"Marked for death years ago by the Lin Kuei, Scorpion was murdered by Sub-Zero. He left behind a wife and child in his former life but was allowed to return and avenge his death. Even with Scorpion's triumph in the Tournament and new title as Grand Champion, the price he paid was high. He can never again know his family and must exist forever with his secret curse." *'Mortal Kombat II:' "Upon learning of Sub-Zero's reappearance, Scorpion enters Shao Kahn's tournament. He witnesses Sub-Zero spare the life of an opponent and realizes that this is not the same Sub-Zero who murdered him long ago. He lets the ninja live and goes on to defeat the Outworlders in their unholy contest. With the defeat of Shao Kahn, Scorpion discovers a new purpose for his existence. He becomes the guardian of the new Sub-Zero to atone for murdering his older brother and in preparation for a third tournament." *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3: (Semi-canonical)' "Scorpion is inadvertently released from his damnation in hell when Kahn's plan to overtake that realm goes awry. Free to roam Earth, Scorpion is enlisted by the Emperor to aid him in his quest to defeat and to destroy the chosen warriors. But, his allegiance to Shao Kahn falter when he discovers on of the chosen warriors to be Sub-Zero. Scorpion has vowed to protect the former ninja as restitution for killing his brother. Shao Kahn finds himself the victim of his own scheme as Scorpion is forced to turn on him. He destroys the Emperor and the Earth is returned to normal. Scorpion finds himself once again roaming the pits of Hell, only to one day rise again." *thumb|right|250pxMortal Kombat 4: ::''Scorpion: By defeating you, Sub-Zero, I have avenged the death of my family and clan. Now my soul can finally rest.'' ::''Sub-Zero: Your soul will never rest, Scorpion. The Lin Kuei may have been responsible for your murder... But your family's true killer still remains free...'' ::''Scorpion: If you are not the murderer, then who is?'' ::''Quan Chi: (comes in) I am the one you seek. To defeat my nemesis Sub-Zero, I needed the power of a spectre. You've done my bidding well, Scorpion. But now, I must return you to the Netherrealm.'' ::(Quan Chi performs a spell that starts engulfing Scorpion, intending to take him to the Netherrealm) ::''Scorpion: NEVER!!! (runs towards Quan Chi and grabs him before disappearing. Both reappear at the Netherrealm)'' ::''Quan Chi: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'' *'Deadly Alliance:' (Quasi-Canonical) "The hunt for Quan Chi had led Scorpion to the palace of Shang Tsung. Scorpion entered the palace through a hidden passage. As he made his way through the lower levels, he was discovered by the two Oni he had previously encountered while in the Netherrealm. Shang Tsung had secretly allied with Moloch and Drahmin as a backup defense against Quan Chi. The two Oni had been hidden in an underground chamber and were periodically fed mortals to keep them satisfied. Scorpion fought well but was overpowered by Moloch and Drahmin. Although the could not consume the ninja spectre, they devised another means for eliminating their foe that would satisfy their cruel nature. The Oni brough Scorpion before the portal to The Heavens that Shang Tsung had tapped as a source of limitless souls. They hurled him into the Soulnado and his hellspawn body was ripped apart by the purity of that realm." *'Deception: (Semi-canonical)' "The Elder Gods had transformed Scorpion into their weapon in order to defeat the Dragon King before his plans of domination unmade the realms. With his enhanced abilities, he tirelessly tracked Onaga through the realms until finally he cornered him in the Nexus. The Dragon King had many allies, but they were of no consequence. It was in fact Scorpion who was the true Champion of the Elder Gods, the Enforcer of their will. Only he could stop the menace that threatened all that exists. Only he could defeat the Dragon King." *'Armageddon: (Semi-canonical)' "As the fire of Blaze was extinguished, what appeared in its place brought elation to Scorpion's tormented soul. His ninja clan, the Shirai Ryu, had been fully resurrected. Numbering in the thousands, they covered the surface of the pyramid awaiting Scorpion's command. Among them was Scorpion's wife and son. Their reunion was to be short-lived. The sorcerer Quan Chi suddenly appeared among them. He grabbed Scorpion's young son and disappeared through a portal to the Netherrealm. Enraged, Scorpion ordered his clan to hunt down the sorcerer. He will not rest until his son has been recovered and Quan Chi is dead!" *'MK vs. DC: (Non-canonical)' "Though Dark Kahn was defeated, his consciousness lived on. The Dark Lord's power and maliciousness found the perfect host in the body of the wrathful Scorpion. In the midst of his agony, Scorpion knew that he would soon be the most powerful creature in the universe - if he survived the transformation." Character Relationships *Once a member of the Shirai Ryu clan. *Had a wife and son. *Hired by Quan Chi to locate a map in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *Encountered and killed by the Elder Sub-Zero in the Shaolin Temple. *Reappeared as a Spectre with the help of Quan Chi, he was defeated by the Elder Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm. *Trained Shujinko his fighting styles. *Returned from Hell and killed the Elder Sub-Zero. *Believed the Younger Sub-Zero to be the Elder Sub-Zero, whom he had killed in the Mortal Kombat tournament. *Spared Sub-Zero when he witnessed him sparing the life of an opponent. *He escaped from Hell once again from Shao Kahn's occupation of earth and then allied with him, then when he learned that Sub-Zero was fighting for the Earthrealm warriors, he turned on Shao Kahn to fight for Sub-Zero. *Quan Chi informed Scorpion that Sub-Zero was responsible for the destruction of his clan, but after defeating Sub-Zero eventually he learned that Quan Chi was the one who killed his entire clan. Quan Chi then became Scorpion's arch nemesis. *Quan Chi tries to send Scorpion back to the Netherrealm but Scorpion traps him as well. *Attacked by Moloch and Drahmin before Deadly Alliance, and later was thrown by them into a Soulnado. *Transformed by the Elder Gods to destroy Onaga, then killed some of his Tarkatan guards. *Defeated by Shujinko at the end of Deception's Konquest mode. *Tried to kill Taven and Daegon because the Elder Gods promised that they would resurrect his clan, but in a strange turn of events, the clan was revived as the undead. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle of Armageddon, only to get close and kill his arch-nemesis Quan Chi. *Killed during Armageddon. Gallery Scorpionend1.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Ending - Part 1 Scorpionend2.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Ending - Part 2 Scorpionend6.gif|Scorpion's MK: Deadly Alliance Ending - Part 1 Scorpionend7.gif|Scorpion's MK: Deadly Alliance Ending - Part 2 Scorpionend8.jpg|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat: Deception Ending - Part 1 Scorpionend9.jpg|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat: Deception Ending - Part 2 Mktend1.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Ending - Part 1 Mktend2.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Ending - Part 2 Mktend3.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Ending - Part 3 End1s.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat II Ending - Part 1 End2s.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat II Ending - Part 2 kard.jpg|Scorpion's Bio Kard Bio (1)s.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat 3 Bio Bio1 (1).gif|Scorpion's MK: Deadly Alliance Bio - Part 1 bio2s.gif|Scorpion's MK: Deadly Alliance Bio - Part 2 bio1 (1).jpg|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat: Deception Bio - Part 1 bio2 (1).jpg|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat: Deception Bio - Part 2 Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages